Izanami Mikoto
|name = Izanami Mikoto |romanji = Mikoto Izanami |alias = Dragon Wannabe (By Izanagi) Angel of Death Blue Eyes White Wyvern |race = Wyvern (Contractee) |birthdate = Unknown |birthplace = Earth Land |age = Unknown |gender = Female |height = 5 ft 4 in |weight = 124 lbs |eyes = Blue |hair = Silver |blood type = AB |affiliation = Astral Realm Mikoto Clan |previous affiliation = Mikoto Clan |occupation = Mage |partner = Izanagi Okami |status = Alive |relatives = Izanagi Okami (Adoptive Brother) Mikoto Clan |magic = Black Arts (Living Magic, Death Magic) White Arts (Onmyoujutsu) Earth Magic (Forest Magic) |previous occupation = none |base of operations = Astral Realm |weapons = None |previous partner = None|team = None}} Izanami Mikoto is a wyvern who uses Death Magic, Living Magic, Onmyoujutsu, Earth Magic, and Forest Magic. She is the partner and "little sister" of Izanagi. Before she met Izanagi she lived among her clan, protecting the sacred weapon that was the key to using Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. After Izanagi was deemed worthy of using it, the clan began to protect him as the user of Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. She was given the task of being his main protector as she was the one closest to him. She formed a contract with Izanagi and has stayed by his side ever since. After becoming an Izanagi's contractee, her magic was given the ability to harm or potentially incapacitate spirits or the undead. This along with her affiliation with Izanagi is how she received the alias: Angel of Death. Appearance Personality Izanami has shown to have a lot pride as the first contractee of a being revered as a god. This causes her to be especially cold to new contractees, especially if they might be stronger than her. This is possibly why she shows great dislike and hostility towards Suiren, Izanagi's newest contractee, because she feels like her pride is being challenged. This pride of hers is what gave Izanagi the idea to give her the nickname: Dragon Wannabe in the first place. Ever since he first called her that, the alias has become a running gag between the two of them as Izanami has shown on multiple occasions that she hates to be called that. Relationships Izanagi Okami Suiren Nakano Hanazakari History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Black Arts Subspecies Abilities *'Darkness Manipulation:' **'Darkness Immunity and Absorption:' Living Magic Death Magic White Arts Onmyoujutsu Earth Magic Forest Magic Active Psionic Style Wyvern Physiology *'Extraordinary Physical Capabilities:' **'Enhanced Senses:' **'Immortality:' **'Venomous Fangs:' **'Predatory Adaption:' *'Wyvern Scales:' **'Magic Resistance:' **'Augmented Strength:' *'Wyvern Wings:' **'Atmospheric Adaptation:' **'Augmented Speed:' *'Enhanced Intelligence:' **'Predator Instinct:' *'Astral Guardian:' *'Wyvern Form:' **'Draconic Physical Capabilities:' ***'Invulnerability:' *'Contractee's Powers:' Izanami is Izanagi's first and so far most powerful contractee. When she formed a contract with him Izanagi flooded her body, mind, and soul with astral energy to permanently modify them. It made her mind highly attuned to the astral plane and Astral Realm giving her an encyclopedic-level of knowledge about it and what it resides there. The affinity for the astral plane the astral energy gave her mind also gave her the psychic ability astrakinesis. Her astrakinesis may not be nearly as developed as Izanagi's, but she can still create and manipulate astral energy with her mind. She can use this astral energy to attack or interact with the astral plane in various ways. She can release her soul from her body, trap spirits, interact with spirits, summon spirits, and a few other abilities. Izanagi's astral energy has modified her physiology in a Slayer Magic-like way in order to make her physiology more akin to a spirit than a typical wyvern. She is able to transform her existence into pure energy, gain a spirit's senses to augment her own and gain new ones like clairvoyance, transform her limbs into that of certain kinds of spirits, draw in wandering spirits to empower herself and her magic, and so on. Lastly, how her soul was modified has allowed her magic to be a bit more spiritual in nature. This allows her to harm or possibly kill spirits with any magic she uses or her very magic power. Her magic is potent enough to take down some of the strongest spirits with ease. **'Weapon Form:' ***'Incredible Destructive Power:' ***'Spirit Resonance:' Magic Power Trivia *Izanami's magics were inspired by Izanami-no-Mikoto abilities. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Wyvern Category:Mage Category:Black Arts User Category:Death Magic User Category:Living Magic User Category:White Art User Category:Onmyoujutsu User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Forest Magic User